


Unexpected

by quietude_et_douceur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietude_et_douceur/pseuds/quietude_et_douceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home from war, but he certainly wasn't expecting to find Merlin pregnant with their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Arthur was briskly walking to his chambers. He'd just come back victorious from a long and arduous campaign, through the depressing autumn rains and harsh cold winter. He and his knights had been greeted at the entrance of the town by the people of Camelot, cheering and clapping. Everyone was happy that the war was over and that they could go about their lives without the looming threat of an invasion. And it made him happy to see his people so joyful, so relaxed, even though he couldn't show it. It should have been enough for him, but it wasn't. Something – or someone, more precisely – was missing, and Arthur could not let himself relax until he'd seen him.

Was it too much to ask that his consort be there to greet him after being apart for six months? Apparently so. He'd scanned the crowd, looking for a glimpse of his dark, unruly hair. Every time he saw a flash of dark hair, his heart had jumped in his chest, only to grow heavy with disappointment moments later when he saw that the hair belonged to someone who wasn't Merlin.

Merlin was supposed to accompany him on the campaign, to keep him company, to wield his magic against their opponents, and to help the injured. However, a few days before they were due to set out, Merlin had fallen very ill. A stomach ailment, Gaius had said and Arthur had no reason to doubt him. Merlin had been throwing up seemingly all day long, barely keeping any food down and the slightest strong smell setting him off.

Arthur had been glad, secretly, that he had had a reason to force Merlin to stay away from the battlefield. Merlin was powerful, there was no doubt about it, and the campaign would most definitely have benefited from his magic. But while Merlin was powerful, he was also irremediably clumsy, to the point where Arthur wondered how he'd managed to get this far in life without being killed. Merlin hadn't sent him off alone though. Arthur had been accompanied by a number of sorcerers who had been training under Merlin – none of them as powerful as Merlin himself, of course, but more than capable of holding off an enemy army.

Eventually, the symptoms had gone away, as Merlin had written to him. He'd sent letters regularly, keeping Arthur informed of the state Camelot was in and how his people were fairing in such trying times. And maybe Arthur should have insisted Merlin rode out to join them on the campaign – maybe he could even have spared his men the horrors of war in winter, the frozen-solid mud, the never ending cold that seemed to seep past even the thickest of fabrics, and the gloom of never-ending grey skies and barren landscapes, but something about Merlin's letters made him think twice about bringing him out to the front. It was as if Merlin was hiding something from him – maybe he had yet to recover from his illness? However, Arthur couldn't afford to let himself be distracted by whatever it was Merlin was hiding. He was at war and the lives of many people were at stake, he had to focus on the campaign, everything else came second. Besides, whatever it was, it certainly wasn't keeping his consort from writing so it couldn't be too bad.

"Where is he?" he hissed to Gaius, trying to keep himself composed before his people.

"Who, sire?" the old man asked, mindful of keeping his voice low enough so as to not be overheard.

Arthur was glad to see him again. This had been his first campaign without him safely behind the line, tending to his wounded men as the fight waged on and on. He was too old for that now, even the man himself had admitted to it. He'd sent replacements, of course, all young, experienced and knowledgeable healers, but it wasn't the same. Arthur didn't know them like he knew Gaius, he didn't trust them to point out when he was being brash or when he doubted himself too much.

"Merlin," he growled. "Where is that useless idiot?"

"Ah," Gaius said in that tone of voice that indicated that he knew exactly why Merlin wasn't here but had absolutely no intention of telling him why. "He's probably in your chambers, sire."

"Lazy arse, it's well past mid-afternoon. What is he still doing in there?" He wasn't expecting an answer, of course.

"You will be better off asking him that yourself, sire," Gaius replied, always deferential.

"Oh, I will," Arthur growled, handing his reigns to the servant next to him.

He finally reached the door to his chambers and flung it open.

"Merlin! Where are you, you lazy –" he called before freezing in place in shock.

Merlin was sitting in a chair by the window, probably basking in the warm sunlight streaming through the glass, in one of Arthur's old white tunics but wearing neither breeches nor boots. He looked exactly the same as he had six months ago but for the fact that his belly was now large and round.

"Arthur!" Merlin said happily, a large grin lighting up his face. "I'm glad you're home, I missed you."

He tried to stand up, one hand protectively wrapped around his stomach, but Arthur could see he was struggling. Still, he made no move to help him, unable to make even the slightest movement. He had no idea what was going on. How had this happened?

"What happened to you?" he asked eventually as Merlin finally managed to lift himself off the chair.

Merlin gave him a fey smile, his eyes almost sparkling with happiness, and slowly made his way over to him. He was walking strangely too, as if the weight of his belly was hindering him, setting him off balance. "I'm with child, Arthur," he said softly.

"What?" Arthur couldn't manage anything more than that word, his mind unable to process what he was seeing and hearing.

Merlin let out a short bark of laughter. "Eloquent as ever, sire," he teased. He was finally standing before him and Arthur was able to see just how much Merlin had changed, his eyes flickering down to his stomach before moving back up. Aside from the obvious, there were more subtle changes. His face seemed fuller, rounder, and his skin and hair looked so healthy and soft. He also seemed a bit shorter now, his eyes level with his own. Arthur hoped it wasn't permanent, he quite liked it when Merlin looked down at him even though he'd never admit it out loud.

Arthur glared at him as Merlin's words registered in his mind. He wasn't in the mood for their normal, joking banter. He wanted answers. Merlin reached over to take Arthur's hands in his.

"I'm carrying your child, Arthur," he said. He brought one of Arthur's hands to rest on his swollen stomach and Arthur could feel something fluttering beneath the skin. It was a strange feeling, but it was over before Arthur was fully ready for it to stop.

"I can see that," Arthur almost-snapped, not in the mood for games. He managed to catch most of his temper before it left his lips, sounding weary and harrowed instead. "How long?" he asked again, calmer this time, in an almost-whisper. His confusion and shock were slowly fading away as the reality of the situation started to sink in. In their place, awe and happiness were quickly growing as he took in Merlin's form.

They'd talked about this before, of course. Both of them wanted children and Merlin was more than happy to bear them. They'd decided to wait however, the threat of war looming on the horizon. Neither of them wanted to put their children through the pain and misery of war if they could help it.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "How long do you think it's been, sire?"

Arthur just stared at him. He was too tired for this – how should he know how long it had been? "Why don't you just tell me, Merlin."

"I'm not quite sure how long it's been," Merlin started. He moved Arthur's hand back and forth over his round stomach, letting him get used to the sensation, the firm curve where his stomach had once been flat. "I only found out when Gaius said that I wasn't ill but was suffering from morning sickness. But he thinks the baby should be born soon though, by the next new moon at the latest."

"You mean that before the campaign..." He trailed off as he remembered those few days where Merlin had been too ill to do much more than read in bed. He'd been so miserable and uncomfortable. "That was morning sickness?"

Merlin nodded. "It became obvious once I started getting these weird cravings about a week after you left."

He looked so happy now, Arthur noticed, he seemed to be radiating happiness and absolutely glowing. And to think that if his symptoms had started any later, he could have put Merlin and their first child in mortal peril as the vicious campaign had raged on. They had been so lucky.

But if Merlin had known all this time... "Why didn't you see fit to inform me?" he asked a bit harshly, unable to contain his anger and disappointment this time. Did Merlin not trust him then?

Merlin sighed and pulled Arthur into a hug to the best of his ability. It wasn't easy, nor was it very comfortable with his bump in the way, but Arthur let himself relax as his consort's arms wrapped around his back and he was surrounded with his warmth and scent. He breathed in deeply and placed one hand on Merlin's bump, feeling his worries slowly dissipate.

"I didn't want to worry you," Merlin murmured, gently running his fingers through Arthur's hair. Arthur lifted his head from where it was resting against Merlin's shoulder to protest but Merlin silenced him. "Shh, let me finish. I know you, Arthur, I know how much you care. And I knew that you'd worry if you heard the news – you'd worry about me, you'd worry about our unborn child. And it would distract you. You couldn't afford to be distracted, Arthur. Not when you were at war. I was so worried I'd lose you if you found out so I kept it a secret – I made everyone here swear to keep it a secret."

"You're an idiot," Arthur huffed against the warm skin of his shoulder. "You should have told me."

"I wanted to tell you," Merlin continued, running his hands up and down Arthur's back. "I was just so happy, I wanted nothing more than to share the good news with you. But it was a risk I wasn't willing to take. You mean so much to me, I can't lose you. I don't think I can function without your arrogance to remind me the virtue of being kind and humble. I guess I'm just too used to you now."

"What if I'd died without ever finding out?" Arthur asked drowsily, ignoring Merlin's teasing. He was so tired from the long months he'd spent away at war, and Merlin felt so nice and warm against him. He didn't want to move ever again, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep like the dead while Merlin held him close.

Merlin shrugged. "I didn't really let myself think of that, especially not when the mood swings started." He let out a humourless bark of laughter. "I probably would have accidentally razed Camelot – my magic has been a bit out of control lately."

"Was it hard?" Arthur needed to know. There was nothing he could do, but he needed to know if his consort had been in much pain while he'd been completely unaware of anything wrong.

"Not really, it's been really nice mostly," Merlin said. "Gaius says I'm lucky because my symptoms are fairly mild. Even the mood swings aren't really that bad. My back does hurt a lot though and I'm always so tired. Still, I don't really mind losing sleep over this."

Arthur looked up and, for the first time, noticed how, beneath the glow, Merlin seemed to be tired and straining, like standing up was a lot of effort. He wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders and slowly guided him to the bed and helped him sit down.

"I prepared a bath for you," Merlin said, nodding his head towards the far corner of their chambers, just as Arthur was sitting down next to him.

Arthur glanced in that direction and noticed the tub for the first time. Not that he could be blamed, really, after receiving news like this. God, he was going to be a father in a few days!

"You did this?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded, still smiling peacefully. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard in your condition," he chastised. Trust Merlin to only worry about his servant chores when he was the King's consort and heavily pregnant. "That's what servants are for."

"I used magic, clotpole. That's what it's for," Merlin scoffed. "The servants were too busy preparing your triumphant return. And I knew you were going to smell."

Arthur really wanted to get angry, be indignant, play his part in their usual banter, but all he could manage was a delighted laugh. God, he'd missed this, he'd missed Merlin and his impertinence dearly.

"You can't talk to me like that," he said, sounding embarrassingly fond. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can, we're married or did you manage to forget that while you were at war? I know you're a bit rubbish at remembering things when I'm not there."

"I almost forgot when you weren't there to greet me. Rubbish consort, you are," Arthur said, not quite managing to retain the easy, gentle teasing. It still stung a little that Merlin hadn't been there, pregnant or not.

Merlin struggled to stand up again and pulled Arthur towards the tub. Arthur watched in fascination as Merlin's eyes flashed gold. When he turned back to the tub, it was steaming again and looked irresistibly inviting. He let Merlin remove his chainmail and clothes, knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer. It had been so long, Arthur let himself enjoy the moment, knowing that there would be plenty of opportunities for him to chide Merlin for overworking himself.

When he was fully naked, Arthur sank into the tub with a loud groan, letting the warm water wash away all his worries and stress. Merlin knelt next to him and started running a cloth over his back, slowly, gently.

"Merlin," he chided. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do," Merlin said softly. "You still don't know how to clean yourself properly and I don't want you messing up the clean sheets."

Arthur managed a weak laugh, whatever remaining energy he had dissolving as the warm water enveloped him. "Shut up, Merlin."

Merlin laughed. "You're in no state to tell me what to do, sire."

"Why weren't you there when I arrived home?" Arthur asked again. "I wanted to see you."

Merlin sighed and shifted his focus to Arthur's shoulders. "I don't know," he started. "It's partly because my ankles are too swollen for my boots and I really can't be arsed to wear breeches –"

"I thought you said you were ok –"

Merlin interrupted him by moving the wet cloth to his face, rubbing none-too-gently – revenge, maybe, for the cloth and bucket incident from years ago. "Shh, let me finish," he said in his 'stop being so impatient' tone.

Arthur sputtered and tried to fight the cloth off for a moment before going still. Once Merlin was sure Arthur had shut up, he gently moved the cloth down Arthur's neck to his chest, remaining quiet for a long moment, as he slowly rubbed Arthur's body clean. Arthur waited, a bit nervous, but too tired and content to press Merlin into answering.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react," Merlin eventually continued in a soft voice. "I mean, I'm bloody huge now, I didn't want you to cause a scene in public. I wanted to be able to tell you in private."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand where it was busy cleaning Arthur's leg. "I wouldn't have been upset."

"Right," Merlin scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Your reaction just now was definitely you not being upset."

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur whined. He was too tired to deal with this right now, he just wanted to spend some time with his consort without getting into a fight.

"It's ok, you know," Merlin said in a soft, knowing tone. "I know you weren't expecting this, it's ok to be upset."

"Just leave it, Merlin," Arthur warned. They could deal with this later, when Arthur was well-rested, after spending some time with his consort after a long time apart – they didn't have much time alone left if what Merlin said was true, that the baby would be here in a matter of days. Every time he thought of how close Merlin was to giving birth, his heart would speed up slightly, partly in anticipation, but mostly in fear.

Fortunately, Merlin seemed to get that Arthur wasn't in the mood to talk and he dropped the subject, returning his full attention to the task at hand. Arthur finally let himself relax fully, let himself enjoy being the centre of Merlin's focus. He closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards, his arms propped up on the side of the tub.

"Are you ok though?" Arthur asked, not even opening his eyes. He'd probably never stop asking this question, not until their child was born. And even then... Merlin was always first to let his feelings known when others were involved, but when it came to his own suffering, Merlin was always silent, always hiding it behind a cheerful smile. It was one of the things he loved about Merlin even though it frustrated him to no end. How was he supposed to fix what was wrong when Merlin wouldn't even admit to anything being wrong?

Merlin let the cloth drop and was quiet for a moment before answering. "Yes, Arthur," Merlin said, sounding both exasperated and fond. "It's been alright, really. Promise!" he added quickly as Arthur opened his mouth to insist, to be really sure.

"Tell me about it," Arthur murmured.

"There's not much to say, really," he said, self-effacing as always. "As I said, it's been nice."

"You're a rubbish story-teller, _Mer_ lin," Arthur teased, cracking an eye open to look at him.

"Good thing I'm the Court Sorcerer and not the bard then."

Arthur laughed and caught Merlin's hand in his. "You're an idiot."

"And you're insufferable."

Arthur laughed again, squeezing Merlin's hand tight. There was so much he wanted to say, things he'd never say normally – I missed you, I love you, I'm glad you're alright. He didn't know where to start so he just stayed quiet, hoping Merlin would hear the words anyway.

"Want to know what the worst part was?" Merlin whispered, his warm breath tickling the shell of Arthur's ear and squeezing Arthur's strong thigh with his hand.

"Yes." Arthur wanted to know everything. He wanted to make up for all the time he'd lost by hearing everything Merlin had to share.

Merlin drew even closer so that his lips teased the skin of Arthur's ear in a slow caress and put a hand on Arthur's thigh. "I was all alone, Arthur. I was aroused, always so aroused, and you weren't around to help me," he murmured, his tone light and flirtatious.

Arthur smirked and placed his hand on top of Merlin's. "Do you need help right now?" he asked, matching Merlin's seductive tone.

Merlin's eyes flickered down to his crotch before meeting Arthur's in a heated gaze. "I do think I could use a hand, sire."

"Oh, Merlin," Arthur moaned before pulling him into a slow, sensual kiss. He licked Merlin's lips and pushed his tongue inside his mouth, sliding it up against the underside of Merlin's.

One of Merlin's hands came up to cradle the back of his head and his fingers clenched in Arthur's hair as he teased Merlin with his tongue. Arthur's hands came to rest on Merlin's pregnant belly, caressing it, exploring it, discovering just how much he had changed in those six months they had been apart. It felt amazing, it was so firm and round and warm, he just couldn't keep his hands off it even though he knew Merlin wanted his hands elsewhere. He couldn't believe he'd missed seeing Merlin swell with their child.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned softly. "I need you."

Arthur pushed Merlin down onto the bed, kissing him again because he'd missed this close intimacy so much. He never wanted to be apart from him.

"How do you want to do this?" Arthur whispered. He hadn't thought about how Merlin's swollen stomach would get in the way and he couldn't think of a way around it, too aroused by the sight of his spouse lying beneath him, his breath coming in short pants.

"I don't know," Merlin admitted in a small voice. "God, Arthur, I just want you. I need this so bad, Arthur –"

Arthur shushed him with a finger to his lips. Merlin was desperate but Arthur didn't want him to beg, not now. Now was the time for him to take care of his pregnant consort the way he should have for his entire pregnancy.

"We'll figure it out," he said reassuringly. "Don't worry. Just let me make you feel good."

Arthur pushed Merlin's tunic out of the way, slowly revealing his full stomach. Arthur gasped at the sight – Merlin looked amazing pregnant. He ran his hand over the warm, taut skin of his bump, taking in the many stretch marks that marred his once immaculate skin and protruding navel. He leaned in to lick his navel before kissing it, loving the way it felt.

"Arthur, don't," Merlin complained grumpily. "I look horrible, don't look."

"Don't be an idiot," Arthur countered, pressing another kiss to his navel. "You look gorgeous, Merlin."

"I look stripy and my navel looks like a third nipple," Merlin argued. "Tell me again how I'm supposed to look gorgeous, dollop head?"

"I love your nipples," Arthur teased before kissing his navel again. "And besides, it's much bigger than your nipples."

"Oh god! Shut up, you prat!" Merlin snapped, glaring at Arthur. It wasn't very effective however, Arthur thought Merlin looked absolutely adorable lying on his back, naked, with his hair all ruffled.

Arthur sighed and moved so he could press another kiss to Merlin's lips. "You're absolutely beautiful, Merlin. Everything about your pregnancy makes you look gorgeous."

"Of course, how could I have been so stupid?" Merlin scoffed.

"I'll show you," Arthur said.

He removed Merlin's tunic, helping him sit up briefly to do so, then lay down next to his consort. At first, he just ran his hand over Merlin's round stomach. Sometimes, their child would make itself known beneath Merlin's skin and Arthur would smile. But soon, it wasn't enough and Arthur worshipped Merlin's belly with his mouth, kissing it, licking it, gently dragging his lips over it, while he put a hand to Merlin's cock, squeezing it gently.

Merlin let out a high-pitched whine and threw his head back. "Oh fuck, Arthur. Yes!"

Arthur had wanted to take it slowly, to show Merlin just how beautiful pregnancy had made him, to savour his first time with his spouse in many months, but Merlin's words went straight to his cock. He breathed in sharply as a sharp pang of arousal made the blood roar in his ears. He wasn't going to last – he needed to be inside Merlin now. There would be time for slow, sensual love-making later.

"Where's the oil?" he gasped, teasing Merlin's hole with the tip of his finger.

"Where you left it last time," Merlin moaned. Arthur could feel his hole flutter as his finger circled it and his heart clenched. He'd missed this so much.

Arthur crawled over to the dresser where they always kept the vial of oil and allowed himself a small smile. It was covered in dust – Merlin certainly wasn't lying when he said he hadn't moved it.

"Arthur, hurry!" Merlin whined, interrupting his reminiscence.

Still, Arthur took a moment, another moment, to get a proper look at his heavily pregnant spouse. He'd been away for so long and hadn't had the opportunity to do so and now all he wanted to do was look. Merlin bore his condition well, sharp angles and bony physique now nicely hidden beneath the soft roundness of pregnancy. It suited him; Merlin looked absolutely beautiful like this.

"Arthur," Merlin rasped, his arm stretching out towards him, trying to grab him. "I swear, if you don't get back here right now I'll –"

Arthur laughed. Despite the fact that everything was different now, it was reassuring to know that Merlin would never change – bossy, needy and utterly impatient, especially in bed.

"I'm here, it's ok," Arthur said, running a hand over Merlin's stomach to soothe him. He wasn't sure he'd ever get enough of Merlin's baby bump. It wasn't something he'd ever thought about, not in a sexual way at any rate, but now that Merlin was sporting one, he found the sight of it incredibly arousing. Or maybe it was just Merlin. Merlin always managed to make things that Arthur had never considered before sexy.

"Don't patronise me, you prat," Merlin snapped, though it came out more like a needy whine.

"I'm not patronising you, I'm admiring you," he murmured before leaning in to press kisses the warm taut skin of his belly.

Merlin's fingers twisted in his hair painfully and Arthur groaned, part in pain and part in pleasure. "At least admire my cock if you're not going to fuck me, clotpole."

"Now, Merlin," Arthur teased. "You know I've seen your cock before." He paused briefly, the teasing look on his face melting away into something softer, fonder. "I've never seen you like this before, let me see you."

Arthur moved back again just in time to catch Merlin rolling his eyes and muttering something uncomplimentary under his breath. Then Merlin's eyes glowed gold, something that never failed to arouse Arthur, and suddenly, the vial disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Merlin's.

"Look all you want, _sire_ ," Merlin murmured, sensual and insubordinate as ever, looking up at Arthur through his lashes as he coated his fingers in oil. "But don't expect me to wait for you any longer."

With that, Merlin lay back on the bed, spreading his thighs, his feet planted on the mattress, and pressed one finger inside himself slowly, his progress slightly hindered by his full stomach. "Fuck," he hissed, his eyes closed as he slowly moved his finger in and out of his hole. "It's been so long."

Arthur let himself watch Merlin for a moment, the way his body tensed slightly with pleasure, the way his erection strained, red and hot, against the taut skin of his round belly, slowly leaking drops of pre-come. It wasn't enough though so he lay down next to Merlin and pressed hungry kisses to his warm, damp skin, letting himself be surrounded with Merlin's familiar scent – dusty old tomes, medicinal herbs and sweat, a combination that always made the breath catch in Arthur's throat, a combination he would never be able to forget.

Home, he was home at last.

The moment was interrupted when Merlin wrapped his hand around Arthur's cock, slowly covering it in oil. "I can't believe you're making me do all the work," Merlin teased through Arthur's moan. "You get me with child, bugger off halfway across the kingdom then come back half a year later expecting sex and _still_ let me do all the work."

"You should be honoured, _Mer_ lin," Arthur said, barely managing to keep his voice stable as Merlin kept on stroking his erection.

"Yes, of course, how could I be so stupid?" Arthur just knew Merlin was rolling his eyes. "I'd be honoured, sire, if you could 'take matters into your own hand', as we say, and fuck me."

Arthur laughed. "Never change, Merlin," he said before nudging Merlin's hip. "Come on, on your side."

This time, Merlin's exasperation was far less subtle. "You really are going to make me do all the work, aren't you?" he grumbled as he struggled to turn over.

Arthur just smirked and kissed Merlin's shoulder. "Of course. I'll have you know that I find you incredibly attractive when you're working and complaining."

"Prat."

"Shut up, Merlin."

Arthur settled behind Merlin, one hand on his hip to keep him steady as he lined his cock up with Merlin's hole when he was seized with doubt, his hand clenching.

Was this really alright? What about the baby – would this hurt their baby? And Merlin, would it hurt him?

Merlin must have sensed his worry because instead of impatiently pushing back against Arthur's erection, he rested his hand on top of Arthur's, entwining their fingers.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly and Arthur could tell it was taking all of his strength to stay focused on his words rather than sex.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, tell me," Merlin said, his tone gentle, soothing. Still, Arthur remained silent.

"Are you worried about the baby?"

Arthur was always amazed at how well Merlin seemed to know him, always able to figure out what was bothering him even when Arthur refused to put it into words. Merlin guided his hand to rest on his stomach, where their baby was growing.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt it."

"Are you sure?" As much as Arthur trusted Merlin, he still couldn't quite bring himself to accept that sex wouldn't hurt their baby.

"Yes, Arthur." Merlin let out a soft, breathy laugh. "I asked Gaius this morning – I'm not sure I'll ever live down the embarrassment. But as long as we're careful, he said it would be fine. We can have sex, don't worry about it. Now get on with it before I take care of myself and leave you hanging."

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's shoulder and brought their hands back to rest on Merlin's hip.

"I missed you," he murmured before pushing in with a low groan.

Arthur was careful at first, ignoring the desperate urge to go faster burning inside him, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow, loving the way Merlin felt all around him, so hot and tight. But Merlin had other ideas.

"Arthur," he groaned exasperatedly as Arthur slowly pulled out. "I'm not going to break and you're not going to hurt the baby, will you _please_ fuck me properly!"

To drive his point home, he clenched his inner muscles, squeezing Arthur's cock once, before letting go. Arthur let out a deep groan and pushed back in almost reflexively, one deep thrust that brushed against Merlin's prostate. It felt so good but it would never be enough – he could never get enough of this infuriating, _amazing_ man. "The things you do to me, Merlin."

"God yes, Arthur!" Merlin moaned. "That's it, yes!"

Arthur knew he wasn't going to last much longer and set a rapid pace, pressing kisses to every single patch of hot, sweat-damp skin he could reach while his hand wrapped around Merlin's cock, pressed up against Merlin's full stomach.

"'M not going to last, Merlin."

Merlin pushed back against him as he thrust inside him. "Don't want you to last," he gasped breathlessly. "Fuck, yes, Arthur! Feels so good."

Through the haze of arousal and completely overwhelmed by Merlin, his warmth, his scent, his pants, his moans, Arthur realised that Merlin was not going to last much longer either and ran his thumb under his cockhead teasingly as he continued to draw small, keening moans from him with every thrust.

"Come on," he panted, resting his forehead against Merlin's back, slippery with sweat. "Come for me, Merlin."

It didn't take much more before Merlin came, burying his face in the pillow to muffle Arthur's name, shouted in a raspy, tired voice, the way he always sounded after sex. Arthur was so entranced with the sight, the feeling of Merlin coming that his own orgasm took him almost by surprise. His hips stuttered once and he came deep inside Merlin, moaning his name worshipfully against his shoulder.

They stayed there for a moment, their breaths coming in sharp pants as they slowly came back down, Arthur holding Merlin as close as he could. It was uncomfortable, too hot and sticky, too much, but perfect.

Arthur eventually pulled out, shivering as his over-sensitised cock dragged against Merlin's flesh. He then helped Merlin settle on his back before flopping down next to him, not touching – he was still too sensitive for that – but close enough to feel the heat radiating from Merlin's body. He could barely keep his eyes open.

"D'you need help cleaning up?" he muttered, his words slurred from exhaustion. He didn't really want to get up and go hunting for a cloth but he felt it would be rude not to offer, especially given Merlin's condition. The thought of Merlin's pregnancy brought a tired smile to his lips. He opened his eyes briefly to see Merlin, lounging against a pile of pillows, looking down at him, fond but tired.

"I'll manage," he said before yawning. Arthur gave him the best pointed stare he could muster. "Shut up, I'll be fine."

"Didn't say anything," Arthur murmured, struggling to keep his eyes open. He used the last of his strength to bring his hand up to rest on Merlin's round belly, feeling their baby move around lazily under the skin.

"Go to sleep, Arthur. I'll be right here when you wake up."

The last thing Arthur saw before sleep claimed him was Merlin's eyes shining golden followed by a familiar warm tingly feeling against his skin as Merlin's magic cleaned him up. It was so good to be home.


End file.
